


Endangered Love

by President_Oberon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: FOXES ARE THE BOSS, Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform, I'm having too much fun with these tags, Multi, Peter Quill is a boss, Rocket is an adorable Raccoon, Vixens are the bomb diggity, gotg - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/President_Oberon/pseuds/President_Oberon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Red. That's it, that's what we'll call her. I mean she's red all over, so might as well, right?" Quill said smiling. The fox nodded. She liked that name.</p><p>~</p><p>Red used to be you're average Terran fox, until some alien douche tried to make her better, by giving her human DNA.<br/>Yeah, it didn't go as well as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T CARE IF THIS IS WEIRD IT'S HAPPENING  
> My Rocket Raccoon Fan Fiction cos he's an adorable Raccoon. Anyway, contains OCs and stuff  
> Hope You Enjoy!

"Alright fox, you're going to lay here, and you're going to let me give you these shots, straight into your heart, okay?" The fox glared at the scientist, she hissed and tried to bite him, but he had full restraints on her and she couldn't do anything.

The pink skinned man stepped toward the animal, needle in hand, and began to insert it into her chest, the wires that were connected to her showing him exactly where it was. As soon as he reached it, he pressed down on the pump of the needle, inserting the new substance into her blood stream.

Almost instantly the fox's heart rate began to accelerate, pumping the new blood into its whole body. The man picked up another needle doing the same as the needle before it, and doing the same with the next. After the third dosage the wires that were inserted into the creature began to malfunction, and spark. The machine they were attached to began to do the same. The alien quickly removed them, not wanting his lab to explode. But it was to the late, the other machinery started to spark, one of them catching fire.

"That's enough!" The alien grabbed the fox and stuffed it back into its confinement, which was a glass box, a keypad on its side so it could be opened and locked.

"What did you do?!" Another pink-skinned man exclaimed running into the room the animal was being held, a white lab coat bellowing behind him as he ran. The animal didn't know what was going on, but she did know that something was going on in her head. Her brain felt like it was expanding, by the way her head hurt.

"All I did was intertwine human Terran DNA, with her animal Terran DNA, and her pupils dilated, and she nearly exploded the whole lab!" The other pink skinned man in the room exclaimed. The one defending himself was shorter than the other, and he was slightly pinker. The fox growled at him. He was one that made her head hurt like it was about to explode.

"How much did you give her?"

"At least three dosa-"

"YOU DON'T GIVE A SIMPLE CREATURE LIKE THAT THREE DOSAGES OF TERRAN DNA!"

She let out a scream as the pain grew. It started out sounding like an animal's, but gradually changed into a more human scream. Her paws seemed to grow longer and precise, into a form of fingers, her hands went to her head, holding it tightly, due to the pain.

"Holy shit. . .you actually did it." The man who ran into the room muttered.

"I actually did it! She can communicate with us now! Tell us what Terran life is like! Explain why she does the things she does! This is a break through!" The creatures screams started to get louder. Her grip on her head tightening, the feeling of it exploding intensifying.

"She needs help! Get her out of there!" The man who ran in, ran to the box, typing in a code on the keypad that was on the side of the case. One of the sides fell over once he tapped in the code. He reached in an pulled the animal out, and cradled it like it was a child. It's screaming had stopped as soon as he opened the case, and the two scientists just stared at it intensely, not wanting to take its eyes off it in case it was alive.

In an instant the creature launched itself out of the man's arms and on all fours bolted out the open door, streaming down the hallway.

"Get that fox!" One of the men in the room yelled. Scientists in the hall scrambled to catch the animal as it ran towards an exit. The fox's mind began molding into a route of the building, guiding her to where an exit was.

She ran into a launching bay for an aircraft to escape the planet.

"She couldn't have gotten all that just from Terran DNA!" The tallest one of the two scientists yelled.

"I may have given her three dosages of a mixture of DNA's that is of ours and Terran's."

"You, WHAT?!"

"I was experimenting, okay?"

"No, not okay!"

The fox bolted for an empty aircraft and got in, and began pushing different buttons and controls. She somehow knew what she was doing and she had no idea how, but it was currently working, so she didn't really pay much mind to it.

Soon the aircraft was starting its way off the launching bay to the skies.

"HOME FREE BABY!" The fox exclaimed. She covered her mouth. Luckily the aircraft was already in space and had taken over to auto pilot.

"What the~? I'm a human now. Oh my God. . ." The fox quickly looked over herself, and to her relief, she was still a fox, but her mind wasn't. She knew she was the same, a red fox from Earth, but God was she different.

After double checking that the controls were in tact, and that auto-pilot would stay on, she got out of the seat and looked around the ship. It was basically only two rooms. The control room and the one bedroom was only separated by an army green curtain. In the bedroom, there was just a cot covered with a scratchy army green blanket and one, actually soft, pillow. The bathroom was small, and looked like there was only room for the door to open and close.

The fox returned to her seat at the console, and curled up in ball, her fluffy, white-tipped tail tickling her black nose. Her eyes began to close, slowly falling asleep.


	2. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite Vixen Escapee (the only one at that) crashes into te Milano to meet the Guardians, does it go well? READ AND FIND OUT!

The fox was flung out of her seat, waking her up, she was pressed against the glass of the small escape ship that she had stolen. she pried herself off and fell to the ground.

"Fuck me. . ." She muttered getting up, and holding her arm. "What the hell is going on?"

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" A voice called. The fox's amber eyes widened and she quickly hid under the control panel, curling into a ball and staying into the shadows, not wanting to get caught for stealing a ship.

"No one is here." A woman's voice said.

"Why would a ship be abandoned in the middle of the Galaxy? And still running I might add?" A third voice said.

"Maybe something happened, and they had to leave it quickly?" The first voice suggested. There was silence.

"You're a dumbass." The third voice commented bluntly. "There is something here though, I can smell 'em." 

"See, another reason why you're a raccoon."

"Say that again and I'll blow a hole in your face!"

"You both need to calm down. This is unnecessary behavior." The second voice butted in. "The reason right now is to find out why this ship is still running, and there's no one on it."

"Wait a second." The third voice came toward the fox, who held her ground. She could see the feet of the intruders, one was a pair of raccoon feet, one was wearing big boots, the other wearing smaller ones. "This seat is still warm. We're not the only ones on this ship, they're still here. Where're you hiding?"

"I thought you said that you could smell them?" The first said.

"I was messing with you asshole." The third growled.

The pair of smaller boots came toward the console also. The fox's heart was beating faster than it did the day of the escape. A green face suddenly appeared in front of her, she stared at in fear.

"Gamora, what'd you find?" The first asked.

"A strange animal that I've never seen before. Possibly the pilot of the ship?" The owner of the green face must have been the second voice, she must've been Gamora.

The big boots came to stand with the smaller ones, and bent down to join the other face. It wasn't a green face, and he looked rather pale next to her, it was human. The fox had seen humans before, but after she was taken, she's rarely seen any.

"No way," the pale face said, who was the first voice.

"What're you two looking at? A mirror?" The green face disappeared.

"That was rude, Rocket." The third voice must've been Rocket.

"It's a fox." The first said.

"What's the hell is a fox? Is it another Terran animal along with that raccoon thing you talk about?" Rocket asked. "Whatever, I don't care, you two can take care of it, I'm going back onto the Milano." There was the sound of a door opening, then it closing again.

The pale face held out a hand, it wavered a bit. The fox stared at it, and ever so cautiously let the human pet her. After a few seconds of that, another hand came in and tried to pick her up, the fox let him, to preoccupied of the hand that was currently scratching the side of her neck. The human stood back up.

"Quill! Put that thing down before it attacks you!" Gamora exclaimed.

"Don't worry, it's friendly. I'm just wondering why it's up here." The human, Quill, said. The human gazed over the animal, and saw that she had hands instead of paws.

"Hands? Fox's are supposed to have paws, like a cat." Quill looked at the fox's arms.

"A cat? I've met cats and they don't have 'paws'." Gamora replied, confused.

"Whatever," Quill said. "I'm taking it back to the ship, see what else is up with it. Maybe find out if it's actually from Terran or not."

"I'm from Terran. . ." The fox piped up. Quill nearly dropped her, so surprised that she had talked.

"Of course, of course the fox can talk."

"I didn't originally talk, I just started talking yesterday. Please don't hurt me. I've been through enough. . ."

"Are you hungry?" The fox looked over at Gamora, tilting her head confused.

"Are you hungry?" Gamora repeated. The fox slowly nodded.

"Quill, bring her into the ship, she seems to like you." Gamora left the escape ship.

"C'mon, uh, what's your name?"

"I don't have a name."

"Then that's our next priority. After getting you food, we'll get you a name."

"Thank you."


	3. Name Picking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fox finally meets the rest of the Guardians, and does a Rocket have a thing for her? I HAVE NO IDEA SO YOU SHOULD READ THIS AND FIND OUT
> 
> (also, I made a few alterations from the summary of the story into this chapter, it's slightly different just don't get mad at me okay?)

Once Quill and the fox got onto the ship, she took the liberty of walking. She stumbled at first, but soon was walking like a human, or alien, in the situation she was in.

"What is the small creature standing beside you, Quill?" A oddly colored man said. He was a grayish green, and red tattoos were etched all across his chest, arms, stomach, and most likely back as well. The only reason the fox knew was because he was shirtless, and he also was rather muscular, and it was kinda scary.

"Drax, this is a fox, we're going to be nice to her because she comes from my planet."

"Terran? Do the rest of your females on your world look this 'fox'?"

"No, she's a type of animal that lives there." Quill sighed.

"How is she in space?"

"I was abducted and experimented on." The fox said patiently.

"Oh, we will show hospitality then."

"Thank you." Drax smiled and walked off.

"Alright, you've met Gamora, she's probably getting food for you. Uh, I don't think you've met Rocket." The fox cautiously stepped into a different room. She saw the raccoon, Rocket, tinkering with different parts that the fox didn't know of. There was also a moving tree on the table that Rocket was next to. The plant turned to Quill and her, and smiled. He waved at them, Quill waving back. When Rocket didn't look up, Quill cleared his throat.

"I know you're there." Rocket said, annoyed. "Can I help yo-" Rocket's eyes laid on the fox. If you listened hard enough you could hear his breathing catch, but no one really noticed. 

"Who're you?" He asked, acting like nothing happened.

"I don't know. I don't have a name." She replied.

"She's the fox that was on that escape ship. You left before you could meet her. The tree that's growing in the pot is Groot. So Rocket, and Groot, meet, um, the fox."

"It'd be better if you'd get me a name." She said looking up at the human.

"Uh, yeah, I'll work on it." Rocket had turned back to his little mechanism that he made, completely ignoring the red animal and Quill.

"You can stay here until Gamora comes along with food, which I'm going to help her with, since she most likely knows absolutely nothing about what foxes eat." She nodded, and watched Quill leave, her back to Rocket, and her tail, somewhat, waving behind her.

She felt like someone was staring at her, she turned around, and saw that Rocket was still tinkering and Groot was watching him. She carefully moved to sit next to Rocket, who didn't take notice of her presence.

"What're you making?" She asked quietly.

"Some improvements for me gun." The raccoon nodded to the gun that was leaning against the table Groot was on. She stared at the gun.

"That's nice." She smiled.

"Groot likes you, by the way. He won't stop staring at you." He smirked. The fox looked up seeing Groot staring at her, smiling.

"Can he talk?"

"Not yet." Rocket replied. He picked up his gun and started to put the device he built, into it. "There we go, now it should be able to shoot faster."

Gamora walked in along with Quill and Drax.

"Alright, since everyone is here, maybe we can think of a name for the fox." Quill said, taking a seat, Gamora handed the fox a plate of food, and stood beside Quill. Drax sat down in the far corner of the room, and seemed to start polishing knives.

"Sly." Quill suggested. The fox shook her head as she began to dig into the food Gamora had given her.

"Why 'Sly'?" Gamora asked.

"Is she deceitful? If so she should not be on the ship." Drax said, the knife in his hand glistening, the fox gulped down her food, staring at the knife, becoming scared.

"No, on 'Terran', the foxes are sly because they're mysterious, and cunning."

"That sounds very racist." The Fox said.

"I agree." Said Gamora and Rocket.

"She doesn't like the name anyway! Sorry, anyway, moving on."

"We don't exactly know her very well. It's hard to pick a name for her."

"You don't think I didn't figure that out?"

"Stop arguing, it's not doing anyone good." Rocket said, not looking up as he examined his gun.

"Ess-cop-ay." Quill said, quoting Dory from Finding Nemo.

"No." They all said, except or the fox who was utterly confused as she continued eating.

"Refugee, Rebel, Foxy, Whitetail, Amber."

"I don't really like any of those."

"How about Peter stops suggesting names." Gamora said.

"Who's Peter?" The fox asked.

"I'm Peter, everyone calls me by my last name though." Quill answered. She nodded, and continued eating.

"How about Red?" Rocket suggested, not even looking up. The fox gulped down the last of her food.

"I like that." She said.

"What? That's not any better than Sly!" Peter argued.

"It doesn't matter now, she likes it, so that's her name." Rocket said smirking.

"Fine. Well, welcome Red."


	4. Chased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Land on a planet gotta get fuel

Red's ears pricked, she opened her eyes and perked her head up upon hearing the door open. After the name-picking, Red had bunked in with Gamora, falling asleep at the foot of the bed, curled up in a ball. Apparently Red didn't sense Gamora getting up from bed seeing how she was at the door.

"Red, we've landed on a planet for fuel. Would you like to walk around with us while we wait for it to fuel up?" Gamora asked as she walked over to Red, standing in front of her.

Red nodded.  
"Sure." Red stretched and got following the green woman outside the ship where the rest of the team was waiting. Rocket was holding the potted plant that was Groot, a gun strapped to his back. Groot waved, Red waving, slightly, back.

"Alright, now that everyone's here let's head out," Peter said as he led the team down the streets of the place they landed.

"Where exactly are we, Quill?" Drax asked as he looked around.

"Well, I don't exactly know-"

"Peter!" Gamora groaned out once figuring out the ginger had no idea where they were.

"What? I'm sorry that I have no idea where we are. And we could be in trouble because there's a group of high ranking guys walking towards us!" Peter exclaimed and he started running back towards the ship, the group walking toward the group starting running also, causing the rest of the Guardians to follow Peter and start running towards the ship. Peter was already starting the ship by the time the rest got in.

"Peter! There's no way the ship is fully tanked!" Rocket yelled.

"We only gone for like two minutes!" Red added.

"It's got enough to get to the next planet, just hang on!" Peter launched the Milano, the ship rising off the ground and heading straight for the next planet.

Everyone got into a seat, Groot being held by Gamora this time. Red didn't have a seat, she didn't know where to go. 

"Get your ass over here!" Rocket said pulling the fox to his seat where she squeezed in next to him. Peter was an, good, driver, but he was reckless, and over all it was the scariest thing ever. Rocket was honestly enjoying himself, one, whenever Peter drove it felt like a roller coaster, two, he has squeezed in next to Red, who was currently digging her nails into the arm of the chair. Rocket smiled to himself, and if anyone asked, he could honestly say it was because of Peter's driving.

"Quill, what if they follow us?" Drax asked once Peter got the ship headed to the next planet. Peter just shrugged, not really knowing the answer.

"I'm just making it all up as I go." Peter said.

"That is very stupid of you." Drax said bluntly to Peter before walking off.

"Drax is right, we can't continue making things up as we go." Gamora said.

"But we're good at it." Peter replied.

"Not really." Rocket cut in.

"Whatever, point is, we have a nice system, why fix something that's not broken?" Red replied this time:

"Because it sucks."


	5. Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Rocket get bored and prep for a night in town

Red was severly bored. They had landed on a near by planet and were currently walking around like they had done before. Red's ears were folded back and her amber eyes were dull due to the boredom.

"Hey, Red." Rocket nugded the vixen sharply in the ribs. Red glared at him and rubbed the area that was currently hurting.

"What?" She snapped, angered.

"You bored?"

"I'm hurt too." Red remarked rubbing her ribs.

"Whatever, you don't need to cry over it." Rocket rolled his eyes. Red let out a growl of frustration.

"Anyway," Rocket continued, ignoring the growl, "you wanna hit a bar? Quill doesn't give a rat's ass and Gamora just rolls her eyes."

"And Drax?" Red questioned.

"He's staying behind to lok after Baby Groot. He's not big enough yet." Rocket said jabbing a thumb to Drax who was currently holding Groot.

"Hmm, I don't know. I've never actually tried alcohol before." Red admitted

"Then we have to go. But we might want to get you some clothes."

"Why?" Red started to become self-conscious. Rocket shurgged.

"All I know, is that the last time I went to a bar wihtout clothes, I ended up in jail. Something about violating, or, whatever I can't remeber that kind of crap." Red nodded, not really understanding but she wanted to try alcohol so she just nodded to keep the conversation moving.

"Great so, hey Quill, gimme some money." Rocket said going up to the Terran and holding out his paw.

"Why can't you use your own money?" Peter asked annoyed.

"Do you really think I have money?"

"Good point, here, go crazy, give me back the change though. And meet us back at the ship, you have four hours." Peter put money in the genetically engineered raccoon's hand.

"Okay, mom." Peter glared at Rocket as Red and him walked away to buy clothes and go to the bar.

After a while, Red finally found some clothes tiny enough that looked to fit her.

"Rocket, I don't know."

"Well does it look like I'm high in fashion? I wear the same shit every day."

"Right. . ." Red looked at the outfit and held out her hand to Rocket. Rocket gave it a look. Red rolled her eyes.

"I'm asking for the money." Rocket nodded and gave her the money for the clothes. Red paid, well, more like Peter paid, for the clothes. Red had the clothes folded in her hands and was looking a place to put on the clothes.

"Why don't you just change here?" Rocket asked.

"I don't know. It feels weird." Red said, still looking.

"But your not wearing clothes now." Red shrugged, not sure about it herself. Rocket huffed.

"Fine, we'll head back to the ship, get you into clothes then we head out to the bar, I mean, that's the whole point of this thing." Rocket said impatient. Red nodded and followed Rocket back to the Milano for her to change.

Red went to the room Gamora and her shared. She started with the pants. She put them on but felt immediate discomfort when there was no hole for her tail. She took the pants back off an ripped a hole in the back of the pants for her tail. Red put the pants back on and was relieved that her tail went through the hole and that there was no more discomfort. Red put on the shirt next. Red looked in the mirror in the room and sighed. She was now wearing black pants that clung to her legs, and a white dress shirt that didn't even have enough buttons for her to button it up all the way. Red sighed again and headed out to join Rocket.

"Alright, let's go." She said. Rocket did a double take on her.

"Who knew a creature that knew nothing about fashion pick something out?" Rocket replied. Red smiled a little and followed Rocket to the bar that he ha found. They had three hours left.


	6. Bar Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Rocket make it the bar

Red sat at a stool, Rocket next to her. Rocket had gotten something called scotch, and he recommended vodka for Red. Red had taken a sip and nearly fell out of her chair, it stung her throat and her eyes had teared up a bit. After that reaction, Rocket told her to just drink beer until she was ready for different stuff.

"Can I get an Absinthe, stat?" A nearby alien asked. The bartender nodded, getting the alien the drink. Red turned to Rocket who was gleefully eyeing a nearby gun that was strapped to a guys back.

"Rocket, what's Absinthe?" Red asked.

"Oh, that's some hardcore alcohol right there. You get drunk from just a shot. Unless you like, drink it regularly then you can get drunk after a couple glasses." Rocket answered.

"Can I have some then?"

"What? You're thinking of trying that? Ya know what, hell, get some, I need to see this." Rocket said.

"Can I get Absinthe?" Red asked the bartender. The alien nodded, pouring a shot, only filling the bottom. He took a tiny drainer, and put a sugar cube on it, and started to pour water of the cube until it dissolved. The bartender handed the drink to her and Rocket paid. The drink had changed to a cloudy liquid from its green color.

"Go on, drink it." Rocket said. Red nodded and picked up the drink, and she quickly downed it before she could change her mind. The liquid stung her throat but she loved the feeling this time.

"Hey, Rocket. . .that stuff is pretty good." Red said smiling.

"Holy shit, did it seriously already start working? Wow." Rocket was trying not to laugh. Red scooted her stool closer to Rocket's and she booped him on the nose, giggling afterwards. Rocket glared and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Rocket. . .ya know what? I've been keeping my eye on you the whole time every since I met you, and I just wanna say that you're a nice guy." Red said, her ears were folded back and her tail was swaying with her.

"Oh my God not a bar confession, no-"

"You give off that fought exterior, but your just a sweetheart. I see the way you look after Groot and it's just cool that you deal with that."

"My God-"

"But then again, you elbowed me in the ribs earlier and it was not okay, that hurt."

"You're fine."

"No, I'm not, I'm not fine." Red said very seriously and her ears perked.

"What you want me to do? Kiss it to make it all better?" Rocket said sarcastically.

"Yes actually." Rocket gave Red a look saying: 'What-The-Fuck-Is-Wrong-With-You-I-Shouldn't-Have-Let-You-Have-That-Absinthe'.

"Oh come on, it'll just be a peck." Red said.

"Hell no." Rocket said.

"But, it won't get better until you kiss me!" Red said.

"Well, we're going to have to amputate then because I'm not kissing you."

"You can't amputate my love," Red said very seriously like before. Rocket put his head in his hands.

"This is the worst time I've ever had at a bar." He grumbled.

"Whaaaaat, no it's not. I'm telling you that you can have a fun time with me." Red's ears were folded again.

"Please stop."

"Alright fine. Hey, did are you an angel cos you're face is pretty messed up." Red said.

"That's, not how that goes, and how did you even know that pick-up line?"

"I've been talking to Peter and I saw him say it to Gamora, and I'm pretty positive that, that's how it goes." Red said matter-of-factly.

"No, it's not."

"You weren't there, you don't know nothing." Rocket rolled his eyes.

"Red, I was right next to you when he said it."

"Then how does it go smarty pants?" Rocket glared.

"I'm not sayin' it."

"I'm just going to keep bothering you until you say it then." Rocket growled at Red. He moved to face her better and sighed.

"Hey, you an angel? Because you're face is heavenly." Rocket muttered.

"What? I didn't hear it." Red said pricking her ears this time.

"Ugh, fine. Hey, are you an angel? Because you're face is heavenly." Rocket said a little louder and clearer.

"Aww, Rocket. That's adorable. Thank you." Red had a smile on her face and her tail swayed happily.

"I didn't mean it." He said. Red looked at Rocket and without a moment's hesitation, she gripped Rocket's best and pulled him over to her, kissing him roughly.


	7. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red gets a Hangover, and Rocket has to watch her because Peter said he had too

Rocket was shocked. His eyes were wide and she didn't move. He didn't stop Red, and he didn't do anything to tell her to continue. Red pulled away and just sat in her stool, acting like nothing happened.

"Now I feel better." Red smiled. Rocket, still shocked, just stared at her.

"I think we should just go. . .now." Rocket finally said.

"Whaaaaat? But I'm having a great time!" Red said.

"C'mon, Star Lord Asshole is probably wondering where we are."

"Oh, we don't want him to be wondering now, do we?" Red got off her stool and wavered, she put a hand on either side of her head and clenched it.

"Oh. . .shit," a headache ensued and her whole head felt like an elephant was sitting on it.

"Whoa, you, already have a hangover? Do you usually do that?" Rocket got off his stool and kinda helped Red walk in a straight line as she held her head.

"I-I don't know, ughhhh, it hurts, almost as much as it did back at the lab." Red said as they walked out. 

"The lab?" Rocket questioned. They started to make their way to the Milano.

"Right, I never did mention how I got this way did I? Ugh, c-can we talk about it after my headache is gone please?"

"Uh, yeah." Red looked at Rocket thankful.

After a couple hours, the team was up in space again, Red was enduring her hangover. Gamora saw Red groaning in pain and just rolled her eyes. Drax kept Baby Groot away, not wanting the innocent tree humanoid to be exposed to the hangover. Peter just laughed when he found out, he also made Rocket in charge of taking care of Red during the hangover.

"So, it's been a couple hours, you okay now?" Rocket asked.

"Nope." Red groaned out. The fox was laying down on her back and had an arm across her eyes, covering them to make them stay closed, and her tail swayed, slightly brushing the floor.

"So, when're you going to tell me your story?" Rocket asked.

"Uh, now I guess. I don't have anything else to do." Red said, wincing as she sat up. Rocket moved his basket seat closer to Red.

"Ready when you are." Red said. Rocket nodded, giving her the go.

"Alright. Uh, I guess I'll start from the beginning, back when I was back on Terra. So, I lived in a burrow, like an everyday fox would, still haven't found a mate, so I was alone. It was the middle of the night, and I woke up to the sound of someone or something making a lot of noise. So I stepped out to see what was happening. Next thing I know, I'm in a cage." Red thought for a moment.

"I honestly can't really remember that much of what they did to me. What I can remember is being injected with something and just escaping." Red said.

"Well, I'm a genetically engineered animal that Quill calls a 'raccoon'."

"So, you're not actually a raccoon?"

"No, I'm not." Rocket growled.

"Sorry, my bad." Red said. Rocket huffed and looked in his lap. He looked back up after a couple seconds.

"Red, do you remember what happened while you were drunk?" He asked.

"Uh, yes and no. I remember telling you that you were actually a really nice guy. I also remember, uh, saying that you, uh, had to kiss me. . .its a little hazy after that." Red said, a little embarrassed at her actions when in her intoxicated state.

"Well," Rocket debated on telling Red that she had kissed him, and that he had liked it.

"'Well' what?" Red looked at Rocket with worry in her amber eyes.

"Uh, nothing,"

"Nothing? If it was nothing then why did you mention it?" Red was starting to get suspicious.

"I don't know." Rocket said a little too quickly. Red was really suspicious now.

"Rocket, what'd I do?" 

"Look," Rocket looked around. Everyone seemed to be in the front of the Milano with Peter who was driving. Red waited for Rocket to continue.

"You kissed me." Rocket said. 

"What?" Red was shocked with herself she knew that if she was human she'd be blushing.

"You kissed me."

"On the mouth?" Red questioned, hoping it was on the cheek.

"On the mouth." Red covered her face. After a few moments she looked back up at Rocket.

"I am sorry. So sorry about my actions." Red said. Rocket didn't know what to do. He wanted to say, 'Hey, you were drunk, whatcha gonna do.' but, he was also wanting to say, actually, he didn't want to say anything, he wanted to kiss her. Red was looking at Rocket for an answer.

"Hey, you were drunk, whatcha gonna do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me, still not regretting at all that this is probably one of my favorite fan fictions that I've written  
> And still not regretting that it's about a genetically engineered raccoon that is like the cutest thing ever


	8. Stalkers -____-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket becomes a softie for a couple minutes so what?

"Y-yeah." Red said rubbing the back of her neck. The silence between the two became awkward after a few moments. Rocket abruptly got up and moved his basket seat back over to its usual spot and began to start tinkering, humming to himself as he did so. Red watched from her spot at the other side of the room. She noticed Rocket taking stuff off the ship.

"Rocket, don't you think Peter won't like that your takin' apart his ship?" Red said.

"Your point is?" Rocket said, not looking up. "See, you may have not noticed, but I honestly don't care what Quill thinks I do when I tinker." Rocket looked up. Red chuckled a little and laid back down, covering her eyes with her arm again. Red could hear Rocket humming again and she smiled to herself, the humming making her fall asleep.

**

Rocket noticed Red had fallen asleep, he stopped humming and sighed. He got up and went over to Red.

"Gah, I hate my life." Rocket muttered, gathering up Red in his arms and carrying her to Gamora's room. He kept glancing around nervously, not wanting any of the other Guardians to know that he was helping someone for a reason that wasn't in his own gain. Red wasn't heavy, but she wasn't light either. There was some struggle, but it wasn't to the point where he had to drop her just to get feeling back into his arms. Once they got to Gamora's room, Rocket set Red on the foot of the bed, knowing Gamora would probably make Red move there anyway.

Rocket got a stupid idea, and he looked around, nervous on the action he was about to do. Seeing no one was there, Rocket carefully leaned over Red and kissed her on the forehead. When Rocket pulled away he immediately regretted doing so, he felt like an idiot, but he smiled to himself, pushing down the feeling of regret. Rocket left the room, closing the door behind him and he let out a small scream at seeing Gamora's towering figure there.

"Ahh! Jesus Christ, lady! Give me a heart attack why don'cha!" Rocket said to Gamora.

"What were you doing in my quarters?" Gamora asked.

"Putting Red in there so she didn't pass out in common area, it'd make the hangover even worse. Do you wanna hear complaining about an aching back? Yeah, thought so." Rocket said.

"I saw what you did before you left." Gamora said smirking.

"What'd I do then, jackass?" Rocket said, not trusting that she did see.

"You kissed her." Gamora's smirk widened.

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Liar."

"Shut up." Rocket moved his way past Gamora to the front of the ship to where the other Guardians were. Gamora followed, smirking to herself.

"So Rocket, what'd you do with Red?" Peter asked once Rocket sat down in his seat.

"Nothing, I took her to Gamora's room and that's it."

"That isn't what happened in the camera feed." Drax said.

"Drax! What the hell man? That was between you, me, and She-Hulk!" Peter said.

"That is not my name, moron." Gamora growled to Peter.

"I was just joking jeez, give me a break." Peter said. "Why does my team have to have the kill-joys?" He muttered the last part. Rocket caught it though and tried to not laugh out loud, but then he remembered what Drax said about the camera feed.

"Wait, you guys were watching me? What the hell? Stalkers." Rocket growled.

"I just wanted to see what would happen." Peter said. "I was by myself watching until Gamora started wathing over my shoulder and Drax wanted to be a part of our little group so we all ended up watching you two." 

"What'd you see?"

"Well, I saw you taking apart my ship again and I don't really appreciate that man," Peter said.

"We heard that the fox had kissed you while she was intoxicated," Drax continued.

"And we heard Red's story, well, half of it since we only started watching halfway through." Gamora admitted.

"Anything else you stalkers see?" Rocket asked.

"We saw you carrying Red back to Gamora's room, which is a nice move man." Peter said smirking. "And we saw you kiss her in the forehead which was probably the cutest thing I've ever seen ever. Except for Gamora trying to dance which is pretty damn cute too." Gamora shot Peter a look.

"And I'll be shutting up now." Peter added, shutting his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that? I updated twice in under five minutes? Well, I have two copies of this story, one on Wattpad and one on here. So, that explains the quickly updates when I forget to upload the chapter to here LOL


	9. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket finally opens up and becomes a softie for this chapter, but only this one, for now, at least, for all I know, I'm making this up as I go actually

Red's ears pricked and she held up her head to look at the person that just woke her up. It was Gamora, who was climbing into bed. Red gave a small smile and laid her head back down. She felt something scratch the back of her ears and smiled again, knowing it was Gamora. Red fell back to sleep soon after Gamora did.

* * *

Peter, Drax, and Rocket were the only ones still up, Baby Groot had fallen asleep. Rocket currently had custody over Groot for the time being.

"So, furball, when did you start liking Red?" Peter asked, still flying the ship.

"Who said that I liked her?" Rocket said.

"Well, one, you don't really call her any nicknames or cuss at her usually." Peter said.

"And we saw that you kissed her while she was sleeping." Drax added.

"So what? I kinda like her, and your point is what? Do I have to marry her now? Are we supposed to have kids or somethin'?" Rocket snapped.

"Whoa man, you need to take a chill pill." Peter said.

"We are just curious of your intentions with the female whatever that thing is supposed to be." Drax said.

"It's a fox, Metaphor." Peter said. Drax rolled his eyes at the nick name.

"I've liked her ever since she walked in. . . when she started talking and showin' her personality more, it made me like her even more." Rocket admitted, looking down at the floor. "She just. . .she's been through the same shit I have. Being the experiment in the lab. It's just, I don't know, nice, that I have someone to relate to? I don't know. I just know that she deserves someone better than an alcoholic, tinkering, trigger happy raccoon thing."

It was silent for a couple moments.

"Rocket, I believe that you deserve her." Drax said. Rocket looked at the muscular alien, surprised.

"What?"

"Rocket, you've been through so much shit, let's be honest here. You life kinda sucks but you live it alright. You're basically always running from the police, and you ever rarely catch a break. So, with that being thrown at you, I also think that you deserve Red." Peter said. Rocket looked back at the floor thinking about what to say.

"You guys are'a bunch'a real jackasses." He finally said. Rocket sighed, "But, you really help me out. . .and I think you guys are right." Rocket looked back up at his two comrades.

"So tomorrow, you're gonna tell her."

"What?! Hell no!"

"But wasn't that whole conversation about you telling her?" Drax said, confused.

"Look, I'm not ready yet. Plus, I don't even know if she likes me back!"

"I'm pretty positive she likes you back. She basically confessed it at the bar, man. I am betting 10 units on it." Peter said.

"You jackass, I'm not ready to tell her about how I feel. It's awkward. It's awkward just talking about it now." Rocket huffed. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll tell her then."

"You asshole! Why would you do that?!"

"She deserves to know, that's why." Peter said.

"Not yet! I want to tell her, it's my problem, not yours!" Rocket was about to launch at Peter, getting really mad. But Drax stepped in.

"There is no need for this fighting. Rocket can admit his feelings toward the red animal when he believes the time is right." Drax said getting between their chairs.

"Damn straight I will." Rocket huffed, crossing his arms.

"But-"

"No, the raccoon will handle his own affairs." Drax turned and left the room.

"It's your fault we got yelled at." Rocket said to Peter, his arms still crossed.

"My fault!"


	10. Late Night Arguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red gets woken up by Peter and Rocket fighting, everything's normal

Red wearily opened her eyes, rubbing them on her hands that were just cradling her head. She looked around to see that Gamora was still sleeping. Red got up, trying to not wake Gamora as she got out of the bed. Red slowly opened the door and slipped to the outside, closing the door behind her. She looked around for what had woken her up. It sounded like arguing. Red stepped through the ship, looking around every corner to look for someone to explain what all the yelling was about. Red found Peter still driving the Milano, he apparently hasn't found a place to park the ship. You could tell he was fighting to stay awake. Red went up to the human. Peter jumped a little noticing the fox's presence, luckily not doing anything to disturb his driving.

"Jesus Chris-mm. . ." Peter stopped himself from exclaiming the curse by closing his mouth. "Hey, Red," Peter continued when he regained his composure.

"Hello Peter," Red said smiling.

"So, why're you awake?"

"I heard arguing. . ."

"Oh, yeah," Peter said sheepishly. "Sorry about that, we didn't mean to wake you up."

"We? I only see you,"

"Drax and Rocket went to bed, I think." Red nodded and sat down at the copilot seat. It was quite for a few moments. Red just looked out the windshield, watching as the ship flew through space.

"You run into Rocket on the way here?" Peter asked, breaking the silence. Red looked over at Terran.

"If I did, I wouldn't be here, I'd be talking to him." Red said bluntly, going back to look at space. Peter chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry. So, uh, how do you like the team?" Red moved her gaze from the stars to Peter.

"I love it. It's better than what I had on Earth. On Earth I wasn't smart I didn't have hands and I, was very lonely. . ." Red admitted.

"Did you have any friends? Or do foxes even really have friends, I don't know about forest life that much." Peter admitted.

"No, I didn't have any friends, probably because I couldn't find a mate. You're cast aside from everything when you're different. Everyone else had found their other half and I just, couldn't. . . Mating in the forest world is crucial to the last detail, basically your life is: Be born, leave you're parents, find a mate, mate, have offspring until you die. It's just, I couldn't find the right one." Red sighed and looked back out the windshield, tired of telling her sob story of a life.

"I'm just glad that now I'm able to be around people without hearing the nagging of how I haven't grown up yet." Red added, still looking out.

"Well, that might change sooner or later." Peter said, smirking to himself. Red whirled her head to look at Peter, total confusion masking her whole face.

"What do you mean, Peter?" Red said.

"Well, a little birdie told me that someone likes you, an I'm pretty sure that you like him back." Peter said, looking over to meet Red's gaze. Red gave Peter a look of utter bullshit.

"That's bullshit." Red grunted.

"It's not bullshit! It's true!" Peter said, sounding like a kindergartner that was trying to prove that he was right. Sadly, Red sounded like the other kid saying that Peter was a liar.

"Is not!" Red said.

"Is to!" Peter exclaimed.

"Is NOT!"

"Is TO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS-" Peter was cut off when a really disgruntled looking Rocket walked in, glaring daggers at the two that were in the front seat arguing. Rocket was lowly growling, adding to the assumption that he was not happy at all that he had been woken up.

"What-The-Fuck-Is-Wrong-With-You-Jackasses!" Rocket yelled.

"I'm tryin' to fuckin' sleep, but I can't 'cause two bastards are up here motherfuckin' yelling! If you don't shut the fuck up, I'm gonna hurt you both so badly that you're future relatives will look bad!" Rocket was on the verge of pulling out his gun and blasting their brains across the windshield, not caring who or what was annoying him. Peter and Red both stared at the raccoon, mouths close.

"He/She started it!" They both yelled unison, pointing a finger at the other.

"I don't give a rat's ass who it was! I'll gladly strangle both of you to stop the problem!" Rocket said. Red closed her mouth and sank into her chair.

"That's more like it. If I hear another son of a bitch yelling, I'm coming back here and killing you with bare hands." Rocket then stomped out, still grumbling. Red looked over at Peter, holding back a laugh, Peter doing the same. They both ended up nearly chocking on their laughter for having to hold it back. After their fit of laughter Red thought for moment.

"We should apologize for waking him up." Red said.

"Not now, he's asleep." Peter said.

"No one can fall asleep that fast, plus, if he got up and cussed us out, that would've woken him up enough for him to be awake for another hour or something."

"Right, do whatever, just be careful to not get killed." Red nodded and left the room to go find Rocket. Red used her sense of smell to find her way to his room. She didn't have to go that far, his room was actually fairly close to the control room. Red took a deep breath hoping that Rocket was still awake, and she lightly knocked on the door.

"Rocket?" She called. Rocket almost immediately opened the door.

"Yeah?" He still looked a little angry from before.

"Sorry, for waking you up earlier." Red said.

"Yeah, whatever," Rocket said, he rubbed the back his neck, "I'll see ya later, I guess."

Red nodded, not exactly what else to say.

"Goodnight then." Red said starting to leave.

"Yeah," Red heard Rocket say. She heard him close the door, and she sighed. Red kinda felt disappointed a little bit, with herself at least. Lately, Red has been feeling strange toward the raccoon, and the night at bar didn't help her at all. Rocket seems to act strange toward Red and she doesn't know why. Then the thing Peter said about someone liking her. Peter may be poking fun at Red's feelings towards the raccoon, I mean, did she make it seem that obvious? Red was unsure about all this, and it was happening so fast. Red sighed again, and headed to the control room, knowing that if she climbed back into bed she'd probably wake up Gamora.

Red walked in and curled up into a ball in the co-pilot seat.

"So, what happened?" Peter said. He sounded hopeful for some reason.

"Nothing, I said I was sorry and he accepted the apology, nothing else." Red said not opening her eyes.

"Oh," Peter's hopeful tone had changed to disappointment.

"I'm sleeping in here, alright?" Red said.

"Yeah, do whatever." Peter said, going back to piloting the ship. Red soon fell asleep, not knowing that the raccoon down the hall was wide awake and contemplating why he was too much of a 'pussy' to say his feelings toward the vixen.

~*~

Rocket had his head in his hands.

"Gah, I'm such an dumbass." Rocket growled to himself. Groot only looked at Rocket.

"I had the chance, and I didn't take it, I had two chances even." Rocket continued to say. Groot felt sorry for his friend, sorry that he couldn't say any consoling words to calm him down.

"Groot, what should I do?" Rocket looked at his friend expectantly. But Groot only looked at Rocket with sadness in his eyes saying that he wished to say what he thought.

"Right, you still can't talk yet." Rocket huffed and got up from his place on the floor. He gave Groot a little pat on the head as he passed the little tree. Rocket laid down on his bed and sighed.

"I've got problems Groot, and I don't know how to fix this one."

(A/N: You guys have no idea how happy I am that you love this story. At first I wasn't too sure cos it was a fanfiction about a genetically engineered raccoon. But I published it anyways cos there wasn't that many Rocket fanfictions an it upsets me greatly since I love this raccoon with all my heart and soul, man.  
Anyway, it just makes my day whenever I see a vote and/or a comment. Also, slight favor, if you guys know any good Rocket fanfics can you comment the title? Thank you!)


	11. Dewitty and Frenksy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in the Point of View of the two scientists from the first chapter

"Have you found her yet, Dewitty?" A pink-skinned scientist asked, going up to the taller of the two. Dewitty turned around from where he was standing in front of the giant holographic computer he was hunched over, glaring at his companion.

"If I had found her, would I be here?" The one named Dewitty said, glaring.

"No need to get snappy with me, jeez."

"We wouldn't even be in the situation if you haven't decided tO GIVE HER THREE DOSES OF TERRAN AND OUR D.N.A.!" Dewitty exclaimed.

"I'M SORRY THAT I GET BORED EASILY!"

"Ugh, just, shut up. You know that our kind has a massive intellect, and throughout all that vast knowledge, you couldn't find the common sense to not lace our D.N.A. with Terran's, then, to make it worse, you put it in a fucking vulpini!" Dewitty said.

"Hey, let's just find the stupid creature-"

"It's not stupid if it was able to outsmart us and drive an escape ship out of here." Dewitty said, going back to the computer in front of him. Dewitty grunted in frustration as he came up with nothing for what seemed like the billionth time that day.

"How are we going to find her?! THERE'S NO WAY! SHE'S OUT IN SPACE! And we weren't able to tag her before she ran away! By the way, you're not allowed to look after the subjects on your own any more, Frenksy." Dewitty said with a sigh, going back to his work.

Frenksy, a look of being majorly offended moved his taller friend to look at him.

"WHAT?!"

"The boss said no more after what happened with the fox." Dewitty said, ripping himself from Frenksy's grasp and going back to work.

"But, does that mean, I'm fired?" Frenksy asked.

"No, it means that you're a complete dumbass." Dewitty growled.

"So, I still have my job?" Frenksy said, hopeful.

"Not for long, if you can't find the fox in the next three weeks, you're gone." Frenksy's hope was extinguished like a light, knowing far too well that he was not going to able to find the test subject in that amount of time.

"Why are helping me then? I thought you hated me."

"Because if I don't help, I'm gone, jackass." Dewitty said as he tapped away on his computer. "Also, I don't hate you. . ."

Frenksy put a hand over his mouth.

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Frenksy said.

"Don't let it go to your head, short stack." Dewitty said.

"I'm telling everyone."

"You tell anyone and you're not even going to make it to the other side of the room." Dewitty said.

"Alright, point taken." Frenksy pulled up his own part of the holographic screen and started going through the search history to see what Dewitty had searched already.

"Have you searched through military reports?" Frenksy asked. "See if they've seen anything to her description?"

Dewitty stopped what he was doing and literally slammed his head against the plastic that held the holographic key board.

"I feel like such a major fucking retard right now." Dewitty grumbled against the plastic of the keyboard. Frenksy was too busy running around the lab cheering that he was smarter than Dewitty to hear his friend's remark. Dewitty stood back up and started typing up to search for military reports about anything that seemed suspicious.

"So, what'd you find?" Frenksy asked after a couple laps around the lab.

"So far nothing- wait, I found something." Dewitty opened the file and started to read.

"What is it?" Frenksy asked, scooting in front of Dewitty so they could both see.

It was a file on a group of five people, and a potted plant.

" 'They were sighted in Krag; this group is also known as the Guardians of the Galaxy; one of the following is unknown to be a part of this group'." Dewitty read aloud.

"Maybe the unknown is the vulpini!" Frenksy said.

"Maybe." Dewitty scrolled through the profiles of the group.

" 'Drax the Destroyer'; 'Gamora'; 'Groot'; 'Quill, Peter, a.k.a. Starlord'; 'Rocket'; 'Unknown'." Dewitty pressed the profile for 'Unknown' after he read the file name aloud. Dewitty and Frenksy started to read through the description. Dewitty, out of habit, started to read it out loud like he usually does since he can read faster than Frenksy.

" 'Name: Unknown; Species: Unknown; Origin: Unknown; Last Sighted: Krag, Lower Quentinicisco Solar System; Eyes: Amber; Hair/Fur: Red, Black paws/hands, White-Tipped tail; Sex: Appears Female; Associates: See 'Guardians of the Galaxy'; Abilities: Unknown; Excess Info.: Unknown'. "

"WE FOUND HER! WE HAVE TO HEAD TO KRAG! IT'S NOT THAT FAR!" Frenksy yelled, running towards the door. Dewitty grabbed the back of Frenksy's lab coat, holding him back, causing him to make a gagging noise and to fall back on his butt.

"Hold on, she was last seen exactly Seventy-Two hours ago. She could be long gone. What we can do right now is tell Mr. Saxer about it, he can instruct us what to do next." Dewitty said. Frenksy got up and nodded.

"Okay, let's do it then!" Frenksy opened up the contact list on the computer and called their boss, Mr. Saxer.

"Did you find her?" Mr. Saxer asked as soon as he picked up the video call.

"We found a trace of her, sir. We wanted to let you know and to ask what to do next." Dewitty said sternly.

"Good, now, I want you to follow that trace, and not come back until you find her." Frenksy kicked Dewitty in the shin.

"I told you!" He whisper-yelled. Dewitty only rolled his eyes.

"We're on it sir." Dewitty said. Mr. Saxer looked at them through his glasses, the glare on them making his employees unable to his eyes. He seemed really scary, especially since he wasn't even a Repilio, the kind of alien Frenksy and Dewitty were, he was a Derax, a type of alien that had taken over the planet that the Repilio people lived on and was now in charge of.

"Good. Now get going." Mr. Saxer ended the call. Dewitty and Frenksy stared at the screen for a while before Frenksy finally broke the silence.

"C'mon Dewitty, let's go, don't want to keep Mr. Saxer waiting."

(A/N: oh my god  
Thank you guys so much for the comment last chapter, I seriously felt like crying because you all kept asking for updates and it made me feel special and just, thank you.  
I hope you guys liked this chapter cos it took me forever to think of what to write. So, thank you guys so much.

Also  
What do you think of Dewitty and Frenksy?

Bye my proxies and enjoy reading!)  
((Ps. Vulpini is the scientific word for fox BTW))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: oh my god  
> wow this is way more popular than I thought it would be  
> I hope you guys liked this chapter cos it took me forever to think of what to write. So, thank you guys so much.
> 
> Also  
> What do you think of Dewitty and Frenksy?
> 
> Bye my proxies and enjoy reading!)  
> ((Ps. Vulpini is the scientific word for fox BTW))


	12. Chapter 12: Resturant Cafè or Whatever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite Guardians have decided to touch base on a planet and refuel- both the ship and themselves. When they do, they notice two pink aliens who are eyeing their newest crew member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry I thought I updated this but I didn't lmaooo my bad

"A phone box?" Gamora said slowly, making sure she got it right.

"Yeah, it was so cool! See, he'd travel through space and time, and fight bad guys and stuff." Peter said, smiling excitedly. He kinda bounced in his chair.

"And he was of what origin?" Drax asked, leaning against the wall that was by the round table the rest of his teammates sat at.

"He was from a place called Gallifrey, and like I said before, he was a Time Lord." Peter said. The group had stopped at the nearest planet for some food. They were currently sitting at the outside portion of a restaurant, cafè or whatever, Drax declared that he wasn't hungry and instead leaned against the wall. Groot was placed in the middle of the table so he was able to see everyone, Peter was sitting next to Gamora, who was sitting next to Rocket who was sitting next to Red. Peter was currently explaining to his friends about this 'T.V. Show' called, 'Doctor Who' and that he could've sworn he saw the Doctor's spaceship when he was piloting the Milano last night.

"Let me get this straight. You, saw a flying blue box in the middle of space?" Rocket said.

"Yes." Rocket stared at the human for a couple seconds.

"That's bullshit."

"It's not! I swear, there was a flying blue box, in space!"

"Peter, that's not exactly believable." Red said, turning her head to the side to see Peter. "I mean, it's a blue box, in the middle of space."

"It's completely believable!" Peter argued.

"No, it's not," Red and Gamora both said. Drax rolled his eyes.

"Let us just humor the Terran, I'm starting to get annoyed by the constant arguing." Drax said. "But in my opinion, it does not make sense for a blue box to be flying about space. Especially of a blue box to your description."

"Yeah, what kind of box is 'bigger on the inside'? If I can't put over four hundred damn bullets in a Flaux Decut Four than there is no fuckin' way that a box can be bigger on the inside." Rocket said.

"Peter, you were exhausted, you've been flying all night, you were most likely hallucinating," Red said. Peter finally gave up, pouting and picking up his drink.

"It didn't look like a hallucination. . ." He muttered into his cup. Red rolled her eyes.

"What ever Peter."

~*~

"We've been searching for what feels like years, Dewitty. I'm tired." Frensky pouted, laying his head in the cradle of his arms on the table of the restaurant they were at. Dewitty rolled his eyes.

"Stop whining. You've been complaining about being tired for the past couple hours when you could've been sleeping. I'm the one who's been piloting us." Dewitty growled at his peer. His eyes wandered the restaurant, glancing at the other aliens in there. His eyes finally rested on a group that was sitting outside, a moving potted plant at the center of their table. There sitting close to the plant, was a red fox.

Dewitty smacked Frensky, making him growl as he picked his head up.

"What? Let me sleep-" Dewitty gripped Frensky's face by the chin to shut him up.

"Shut the fuck up and look." Dewitty moved Frensky's face to the side to make him look at the group outside.

"No, way." Frensky was turned back to Dewitty.

"Alright, what we need to do is get her alone, and take her back to the lab." Dewitty said in a hushed whisper. 

"How? They look like they don't even go to the bathroom by themselves." Frensky pointed out.

"We'll find a way you dumbass."

~*~

As Rocket explained how having his own brand of guns is better than buying one, Red looked around inside the restaurant, to see if there was anything interesting. Red's eyes widened when she saw a familiar pair of pink aliens glaring at each other.

"Rocket. . ."

"What?" Rocket glared at Red when he was interrupted.

"It's them. . ."

"It's who?"

"The scientists." Rocket stopped glaring at his friend and looked at where she was staring.

"Peter, we gotta move." Rocket said, looking over at the leader. Peter looked over at Rocket, like he just now acknowledged that the raccoon was there. 

"What? Why?" Peter asked. 

"Because-"

"The people who kidnapped me are here that's why!" Red interrupted.

"Oh shit, really?" Peter looked around.

"Yes really! Please we have to leave."

"If they had kidnapped you then we should deal with them thusly." Said Drax as he slammed his fist into his palm.

"No, please, we can just leave, it'll be easier."

"If we leave they can follow us." Gamora said.

"And, they can't follow us if they're dead." Rocket said, grinning.

"I don't want to fight." Red said.

"Alright, you can be at the sidelines while we kick their butts." Peter said.

"No, no-"

As the guardians argued over how to take care of the kidnappers, the pink aliens started to notice that the group they were spying on had seen them.

"Frensky, the whole plan has gone to shit we gotta move." Dewitty said.

"What, no it hasn't-"

"The animal saw us and telling her friends, we gotta go."

"Well, if she saw us then we should just go get her. Try to get them to think she's a criminal or something."

"Did you not read their file? The whole group is made up criminals you dumbass!"

"Oh-"

"C'mon, let's leave an' hide out, we can follow them when we see them go." Dewitty said. He put a handful of money on the table, took Frensky by the collar and dragged him out of the restaurant.

"They're leaving." Red whispered.

"We should follow them." Gamora said.

"No, let's just leave." Red said. "I don't want to fight."

"If we leave, maybe they will follow us." Drax said, repeating what Gamora had said earlier.

"Tattoos got a point, we can't leave." Peter said.

"Then what can we do? We have to leave at some point, and if we do leave, they can follow us." Rocket said. Peter put his elbows on the table, and put his head on his hands.

"Uh, I'll, get back to you on that."


	13. Chapter 13: The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians come up with a plan on how to get rid of dumbass aliens following them!!! OMG WHAT A THRILL
> 
> I literally don't care anymore just read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done and done you are all caught up on my terrible fanfic.
> 
> Before you ask- yes I will be incorporating the second Guardians movie! So don't fret my lovelies- it's just gonna take me like five years

The Guardians, and Red, had decided to stay around the restaurant, café or whatever, a bit longer, to make sure that the pink aliens wouldn't follow them. After maybe an hour or so, Peter called for a bathroom break, in which everyone started discussing again over if the pink aliens would ambush Peter on his way to bathroom or something.

"Look, this is getting ridiculous!" Rocket said, standing up in his chair so he could appear taller.

"If we're all going to argue about something as dumb as getting ambushed while takin' a piss, how about we all go. We can leave when we're done."

"Rocket, do you gotta whizz too?" Peter asked, jokingly.

"Of course I gotta whizz I drank like five of those purple things."

Rocket picked up Baby Groot and grudgingly headed to the bathroom, practically leading everyone to get up and head there too, Gamora being the only sensible person to put money in the table they were sitting at. Red followed the she-alien to the restroom, sticking close and trying not to be too paranoid. Every time she calmed down though, she'd swear she saw something pink in the corner of her eye. Gamora could see the animal's eyes darting back and forth throughout the room.

"Red, it's going to be alright." She said. Red's head snapped to the green alien. Gamora frowned at the paranoia in the fox's face. She reached down and patted her head, which seemed to ease the creature. Gamora opened the door for Red to step into the bathroom. As she walked into the room, Gamora swept the café with a suspicious stare, then followed suit into the room. Red didn't need to go, but Gamora did. So she sat Red up on the counter to sit as she went to do her business. The fox looked into the mirror that was behind what appeared to be a sink and she sighed. She ran a her fingers through her fur, and tried to perk her ears back up. They stayed flat though, her fears controlling them. When Red looked away from herself, Gamora was standing right behind her, looking at herself in the mirror. Red gave out a yelp, surprised by the sudden appearance of the alien behind her.

"My apologies, Red." She said, starting to wash her hands. Red merely nodded. When Gamora finished she picked up Red and put her down. She led the way out the bathroom, and they both waited for the boys to finish. The fox stayed close to the alien, she looked around anxiously, her tail wrapping around herself. Gamora noticed this and told Red to go into the bathroom they were just in to be safe, so she could speak privately with the boys.

Gamora peeked her head into the bathroom that Peter, Drax, Rocket and Groot had gone into. Peter was standing right by the door and he let out a small scream when Gamora had suddenly appeared.

"Jesus Christ! Gamora what the shit?"

"Red is very anxious, we need to hurry up. Rocket?"

"What is it kid?"

"Kid?" Gamora scoffed and shook her head. "Rocket, you need to stay by Red, she's closer to you."

"What?" Rocket poked his head past Peter. 

"Why do I have to babysit her?" He asked.

"Because I said so- and I'll tear your tail off and shove it down your throat if you don't." Gamora glared. Rocket rolled his eyes.

"And it might give you the chance to tell her how you feel." Gamora added and left.

"Ooo~ she's setting you up perfectly!" Peter said.

"Yes- the small creature is afraid. When females are afraid they tend to latch onto strong men to protect them. You're neither strong nor a man but you will do for Red's time in need." Drax said stepping out from a stall. Peter gave a look that read 'what even', but shrugged it off and picked Baby Groot off from the counter, going out of the bathroom.

In a few moments, the team was out and heading for the Milano. Red was practically glued to Rocket's side- much to his somewhat annoyance. Yes, he wanted to be by Red, but he felt- weird. He couldn't think straight and his stomach didn't feel right. He knew that he liked her, just didn't want to face the facts, and being by her only made him face them, which is not what he wanted to do. Red didn't realize what she was doing, all she knew was that she did not feel safe unless she was next to someone she trusted, that someone happened to be Rocket. She latched onto his arm as the walked, trying to get as close as possible. Rocket's mind was reeling. Half of him wanted to shove her and tell her to get off, but the other half wanted to hold her closer to make sure she really felt safe. He decided to not act on either and just kept walking, pretending like she wasn't holding him in a death grip.

When they got to the Milano, Drax stayed outside as everyone else got in to double check for Dewitty and Frensky, then going into the ship. The team sat around the bridge of the ship. Peter paced, biting his thumb, contemplating, Red was still holding onto Rocket, who was now holding Baby Groot. Gamora had her elbows on her knees and was staring into the floor, and Drax was polishing a knife, as he does in most situations.

"I know they're following us, I just know it." Red mumbled and wiped at her eyes as tears started to flow from them. "I don't want them to take me again!"

"Hey- hey!" Peter exclaimed, frowning at Red's tears. "Ye of so little faith! I am currently thinking of a plan to get rid of the pink fuckers."

"Really?" Red sniffed, hope starting to rebuild.

"Well- yeah- I just said I was, didn't I?"

Red gave a small smile.

"Whatever Star-Ass has planned I bet it'll take both of those motherfuckers down. . . Or get us killed. Either way you'll never see them again!" Rocket said hopefully. Red wasn't sure whether to find that reassuring or not.

For next fifteen minutes, Peter informed everyone of his plan, which honestly wasn't terrible. It was a simple plan, easy to follow and carry out. When everyone was clear on what to do for the plan, Peter went into the cockpit and started up the Milano. The ship roared to life and it took off. It slowly cruised through the stars and waited for the plan to take its own course. Drax was off on the side polishing his knives as he was before, the guy could never get enough shine. Gamora was with Peter in the cockpit, talking quietly about God knows what.

That left Red with Rocket and Baby Groot. She waited with bated breath for the pink scientists to come in and take her as the raccoon was off on the side tinkering. He looked over his shoulder at the fox, who was staring at the door of the spaceship. Her amber eyes were wide and Rocket could tell she was going to start crying again. Her tail flicked back and forth, sweeping gears and bolts that had rolled near her. Baby Groot was set next to her, watching her with a sad look of someone who wanted to help but could only do so much. The small plant humanoid reached out a small hand, and placed it on the red fur of the Earth creature. Red jumped at the sudden contact and they looked down at Baby Groot, who smiled up at her. She gave a weak smile back, and softly patted his head in thanks.

"He has a gift like that, ya know? Bein' able to calm someone down." Rocket muttered. Red looked up at him and nodded, her smile growing stronger.

"He truly does." Red muttered back, breaking her gaze from Rocket back to Baby Groot. Rocket got up and sat next to Red so they were both in front of the potted plant. Red glanced over at Rocket for a moment, her smile turning to a grin for a split second then scooted closer to him. They both sat there, playing with Baby Groot to calm the nerves of Red for a good while, the time being peaceful for once in Red's life. It can be argued that Rocket felt the same way and more. He started to get that feeling from earlier, and he hated it. Almost as if Groot could sense what Rocket was feeling, he looked at the raccoon, then nodded towards Red, who was now observing a bolt in her hands. Rocket shook his head, mouthing 'no' to the plant who only kept nodding to Red.

"What're you two doing?" Red asked, when she looked up to find the two doing their wordless arguing.

"Uh- a game that Groot likes. I say 'no' and he says 'yes', he gets a kick out of it." Rocket lied. Red narrowed her eyes but nodded.

"Huh- weird, but okay." She went back to looking at the bolt, picking up another and a screw. Rocket looked back at Baby Groot, who was looking disappointed. Rocket gave a look back saying 'Really? What's that for?', which was replied with a look of 'Whatever- you do you- be sad and lonely forever.'. Rocket rolled his eyes, landing on Red. Rocket sighed, deflating a bit.

"Hey Red,"

"Yes?" She looked up, her amber eyes  
no longer filled with tears, but instead of peace.

"I got somethin' to tell ya. . ." Rocket muttered, looking down in his lap.

"Go on." Red leaned forward a bit to show that he had her full attention. Rocket took a deep breath and looked up.

"Red- I-"

There was a crash into the ship, knocking everyone over. Red grabbed onto Baby Groot, holding him tightly to her chest so he doesn't get hurt.

"Holy shit!" You could hear Peter yell from the cockpit.

"What the fuck was that?!" Rocket yelled back. Before Peter could reply, Red cut in, tears starting to fall down her face.

"It's them."


	14. Author's Note

Okay so, I'm going to go edit the HECK out of this story by moving to another story.

I'm not abandoning the story, I'm just making a copy of it and it'll be better lmao

SO

Here's the link to the new one, enjoy

http://archiveofourown.org/works/13188144


End file.
